


Off Duty

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Jason Walsh - Fandom, The Unusuals
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Off Duty

 

 

 **Author's note:**  For easier reading, “her speaking” –  _“him speaking”_  
  
You're putting on your bra, looking around for the rest of your clothes.  
_“Come back here!”_  
He's lying in his bed, giving you those puppy-dog eyes that made you go home with him last night. Your gaze is drawn to his nipple. Last night, it and its twin had your full attention for twenty whole minutes, until he had pushed your head gently further south. And you had obliged, sucking and licking his big, veiny cock, until you had blown the shit eating grin off his face.  
“I can't. I'm supposed to meet a friend.”  
His cute little smile turns into a full blown smirk.  
_“You can't leave.”_  
“Why is that?”  
_“Because I placed your panties in protective custody.”_  
“What do they need protection from?”  
_“Your insatiable pussy.”_  
“Insatiable?,” you ask, laughing.  
_“Sugar, I haven't fucked that many times a night in years. I'm totally pumped out.”_  
“Tell me about it. I've never been that sore or that satisfied. So, when will I get them back?”  
_“Tuesday.”_  
“Tuesday? Jason, it's only Friday!”  
_“I'm off duty until Tuesday and I want them to keep me company. You can come by then and pick them up.”_  
“You're an evil man. Alright, I'm going commando then.”  
_“I don't think your sore little pussy will forgive you wearing these tight jeans commando.”_  
He has a point, so you turn around, head for his dresser, and pull open a drawer.  
“Jackpot!”  
_“You won't find them in there.”_  
“They weren't what I was looking for.”  
You pull out a pair of his boxer briefs and put them on, bending over more than necessary to step into them, wiggling your ass, because you know he's watching.  
_“You sure, stealing from a cop is a good idea, sugar?”_  
“Oh, for fuck's sake! If you want me to stay and fuck you until Tuesday then fucking say so!”  
_“I want you to stay and fuck me until Tuesday. We won't even have to leave. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the proud owner of a diner.”_  
“Yeah, I noticed. But I'll cook. I ate here five years ago. Your SKITTLES reduction was not what I had hoped for. Let me just call Marcus.”  
_“Allow me, sugar.”_  
He dives for your bag and digs for your phone while you take off your bra.  
“Why do you keep calling me that?”  
He hands you your phone and relieves you of his underwear.  
_“I remember you. After eating here once you only came in for coffee and used a shitload of sugar.”_  
“Yeah, your coffee was disgusting.”  
While you're dialing he pulls you onto the bed until you're lying on your back, kneels between your legs and pushes your knees apart with his broad shoulders so he can bury his head between your thighs.  
The things that man can do with his tongue.  
You keep the call short and to the point.  
When he leaves from between your legs to put on a condom, you turn to your right side to put your phone away.  
Before you can even blink, he's pressed against your back, raises your left knee, and buries himself to the hilt inside you.  
It's good, but not what you want.  
You place a pillow in front of your pelvis, reach behind you to dig your nails into is ass, and roll onto your front until he's on top of you. He fucks you with slow, deep strokes  until he pushes you both over the edge.  
  
You leave on Tuesday, sated and sore, but with your panties.  
Neither of you know what these sex-filled days will eventually turn into...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
